Angel and the Red Witch
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Oneshot special tahun baru. Romance versi jadul buat ngikuti setting waktunya. RnR? :3


**ANGEL AND THE RED WITCH**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUAAA! XDD**

Aku datang dengan sebuah fic oneshot special tahun baru :3 *senyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa

. . .

. . .

OK! Rajam, pukul, hantam, lempar, bunuh saja aku, maaf karena telat. . . DX

Tanggal 31 aku ada di Bandung, tanggal 1 aku ada di Bogor, jadi ga sempat publish DX

Yosh! Sudahi curhat (Baca:Ngeles) Nya!

Oh ya, sebelumnya, tak kasih warning dulu:

Ini adalah fic romance versi jadul, lembut dan monoton.

Maklum, setting abad 19, aku gatau seberapa wild kehidupan cintanya DX

Dan tentang pekerjaan Axel, sebenarnya awalnya aku mau jadiin dia badut lho,

Tapi terlalu melas, jadinya tukang sulap aja :P

Well, ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: akuRoku ^^**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

Ruichi Station TV. Seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun berambut blond dengan mata biru safir terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, akibat pintu lift sudah penuh dengan wartawan-wartawan yang menunggunya, dan selalu menanyakan tentang hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini,

Relationship.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin berbagi rahasia dengan publik dan para fans nya, hanya saja. . .

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika ia-ehm, menyukai laki-laki?

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika ia-ehm lagi, lebih menyukai 'dibawah' daripada diatas?

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika cintanya terbagi dengan banyak orang?

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan,

Jika ia tak lebih dari sekedar selingkuhan?

Roxas, pria berambut blond tersebut mengendap-endap setelah ia selesai menuruni tangga. Ia melirik kearah pintu keluar, namun sayang salah seorang wartawan melihatnya. Iapun berusaha kabur dengan menaiki mobilnya, namun para wartawan itu mengepung mobilnya.

"Roxas, sebagai seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang sukses dan tengah naik daun, apakah anda sudah punya pacar?"

"Roxas, kabarnya anda berpacaran dengan model kawakan, Xion, apakah itu benar?"

"Roxas, apa benar anda memberikan keperjakaan anda pada sutradara terkenal, Namine, demi menjadi peran utama dalam filmnya?"

"No comment!" Teriak Roxas seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya, para wartawan yang berada di depan mobilnya pun menyingkir dan segera berusaha mengikuti Roxas. Namun Roxas memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuatnya tak mudah diikuti.

Iapun sampai disebuah jalan yang sepi, membuatnya bebas memacu mobil sesukanya.

Roxas mengigit bibirnya.

Ya, semua berawal dari Namine.

Benar, ia merelakan keperjakaannya demi bermain dalam film yang disutradarai Namine.

Benar, ia telah berpacaran dengan Xion, namun itu hanya untuk mendongkrak kepopulerannya.

Namun orang-orang hanya tahu sebatas itu.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika ia menjadi selingkuhan kakak kembarnya sendiri, Ventus.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika ia menjadi selingkuhan pacar kakaknya, Vanitas.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika ia menjadi selingkuhan Sora, adik Vanitas.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika ia pernah di-piip (Sensor by ) oleh Riku, teman dekat Vanitas sekaligus pacar Sora, dan sialnya ia menyukai hal itu. Bahkan riku sering datang, melakukannya dengan kasar dan akhirnya pergi begitu saja.

Dan rahasia itu, seutuhnya hanya ia yang tahu.

Dan ia menikmati-ralat, sangat menikmati hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya, ia lelah bermain-main dalam hidupnya.

Ia butuh cinta sejati.

Ia tak ingin jadi seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang memiliki kehidupan cinta yang hancur berantakan.

Ia ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki biasa, dan hidup bersama laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Namun bukan di masa ini.

Masa ini terlalu gila untuk sebuah kehidupan normal.

"Aku ingin pergi kemasa lalu," desah Roxas.

"Kau bisa," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Roxas terkejut. Matanya membelalak melihat seorang kakek berbaju putih yang tiba-tiba berada didalam mobilnya. Dapat ia rasakan jika bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Siapa kau?" Teriak Roxas.

"Pengatur waktu. Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau minta. Detik tahun baru, kau akan kembali dan mempelajari semua. Jangan siakan semua yang telah kau lalui," Ujar kakek tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu! Hey, kakek!" Teriak Roxas seraya melihat kearah kakek tersebut. Namun kakek tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Hi, hilang?"

BRAK!

Mobil Roxas menabrak pohon. Darah mengucur dari keningnya. Ia merasa pusing, pandangannya kabur.

"Alangkah baiknya jika aku mati."

Roxas pun menutup matanya.

**-XXX-**

Roxas mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam kehangatan, terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

'_Apa aku sudah berada disurga? Tidak, pendosa sepertiku tak seharusnya masuk surga," _Pikir Roxas dan mencoba membuka matanya.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan baju tuxedo hitam tengah memunggunginya, seraya mengaduk-aduk sebuah minuman.

"Kau sudah sadar," Ujar pria berambut merah itu. Roxas menatap sekelilingnya. Begitu lapuk, dengan dinding kayu yang sudah rapuh.

"Kay, ini bukan kamarku. Pertanyaan pertama, dimana aku? Dan aku tak mengenalmu. Pertanyaan kedua, kau siapa? Dan aku khawatir dengan mobilku. Pertanyaan ketiga, dimana mobilku?" Tanya Roxas berturut-turut. Pria berambut merah tersebut berbalik dan memberikan teh kepada Roxas.

"Minumlah, baru kujawab pertanyaanmu," Ujarnya. Roxas pun meminum teh tersebut.

Pria berambut merah itu duduk disamping Roxas. "Pertanyaan pertama, ini rumahku. Pertanyaan kedua, namaku Axel, tukang sulap keliling. Pertanyaan ketiga, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau sebut mobil," Ujarnya. Roxas menatap Axel dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Serius? Kau lucu sekali," ujar Roxas.

"Terserah. Oh ya, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau berada didepan rumahku dengan kening berlumur darah? Kau tak apa? Kau dirampok?" Tanya Axel, membuat Roxas semakin tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Ok, aku masih ingat, terakhir, kakek itu. . . Oh iya! Aku menabrak pohon dengan mobilku. Jadi, apakah ini surga versi baru? Kenapa kumuh sekali?" Tanya Roxas. Axel memutar matanya.

"Kau sangat aneh! Bajumu juga, apa itu ksotum untuk tahun baru nanti?" Tanya Axel. Roxas terdiam.

"Bisa aku minta koran?" Tanya Roxas. Axel pun bergerak dan mengambilkan koran untuknya.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja. Istirahatlah dulu," Ujar Axel dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Roxas menatap koran tersebut seraya menikmati tehnya. Pasti akan ada kabar tentang menghilangnya dia. Yah, setidaknya, masuk berita utama. . .

Ia melihat berita utamanya.

"Seorang Pria Mempertunjukkan Ilmu Hitam."

'_Man, apa-apaan ini?' _Pikir Roxas. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat tahun yang tertera pada koran tersebut, membuatnya tersedak.

"A, abad 19? What the hell?" Teriaknya dan segera mengucek matanya. Namun, sesering apapun ia mengucek matanya, tetap saja angka tersebut tidak berubah.

"Haha, aku pasti salah lihat," Ujar Roxas dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuang koran tersebut dengan tatapan horror dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah Axel.

'_Pasti ada kalender disini,' _Pikir Roxas. Iapun menemukan sebuah kalender bergantung di dinding kamar Axel. Abad 19.

Roxas tak percaya. Iapun segera keluar dari rumah Axel.

Namun, sesering apapun ia bertanya, semua orang menjawab sama. Ini adalah abad 19. Dan Akhirnya, mereka akan menatap Roxas dengan pandangan ganjil, bagai Roxas bukanlah berasal dari dunia itu. Begitupula dengan Roxas. Bagaimana bisa semua orang disekitarnya berpakaian bagai penduduk Jepang jaman dulu?

Kimono? Yukata? Bakiak? Rambut yang botak didepan?

Akhirnya Roxas sadar jika dirinyalah yang berbeda.

'_Pengatur waktu. Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau minta. Detik tahun baru, kau akan kembali dan mempelajari semua. Jangan siakan semua yang telah kau lalui.'_

Roxas teringat akan perkataan kakek berbaju putih itu.

"Apa itu berarti, aku. . . benar-benar pergi kemasa lalu?" Ujarnya tertahan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak dapat mempercayai hal ini.

"Ayolah, tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya! Ini bukan ilmu hitam! Ini sulap dan sangat aman! Lihatlah!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang Roxas. Roxas pun segera menoleh. Ia dapat melihat Axel dengan baju tuxedonya dan topi hitam yang tinggi tengah berteriak memanggil pengunjung. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang mendatanginya.

"Mama, lihat yuk?" Ujar seorang anak kecil yang berjalan melewati Roxas.

"Sst! Jangan! Kau bisa dikutuk," Ujar ibu tersebut.

"Siapa yang mau lihat ilmu hitam?"

"Benar, aku tak mau mempersembahkan tubuhku pada setan. Hii, mengerikan!"

"Lihat saja warna rambutnya. Merah! Bukankah setan itu warnanya merah?"

"Pokoknya segera tinggalkan dia!"

Terdengar suara ibu-ibu yang tengah berbincang.

Roxas sangat kebingungan. _'Ilmu hitam Gila, pikiran kuno macam apa itu?" _Pikirnya.

Roxaspun berjalan mendekati Axel. "Hai, Ax."

"Oh, hai Roxas," Ujar Axel dengan sedikit lesu.

"Nak! Jangan dekati dia! Dia itu penyihir! Setan!" Teriak seorang ibu pada Roxas.

"Tidak apa, dia temanku," ujar Roxas.

"Dasar kumpulan orang aneh!" Teriak ibu tersebut seraya pergi. Roxas menatap Axel yang tengah memperbaiki make up berwarna ungu yang mewarnai pipinya.

"Kau pergi saja dariku. Mereka menganggapku penyihir. Kau bisa dianggap sama jika terus bersamaku," Ujar Axel.

"Jangan buatku tertawa! Penyihir? Ilmu hitam? Gila! Yang benar saja! Coba, aku ingin lihat apa yang mereka sebut sebagai ilmu hitam itu," ujar Roxas. Axel menghela nafasnya dan menaruh pewarna ungu tersebut kedalam tas lusuhnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Ujar Axel. Roxas pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Roxas duduk diruang tamu Axel. Axelpun mengeluarkan satu pak kartu. Ia mengocoknya dan meminta Roxas mengambil satu. Roxas mengambilnya. As hati. Roxas pun menandatanganinya dan menaruhnya diatas tumpukan kartu yang lain. Axel mengocoknya dan melemparkan kartu-kartu tersebut keatas secara tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang kau cari. Apa ada kartumu disitu?" Tanya Axel. Roxas pun menunduk dan mencari dengan teliti.

"Tidak," ujar Roxas menyerah.

Axel mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Roxas, membuat Roxas bersemu merah. Axelpun meletakkan tangannya disamping telinga Roxas.

Roxas menutup matanya.

"Karena kartumu ada ditelingamu! Tadaaa! Hee, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Tanya Axel. Roxas membuka matanya dengan malu.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menutup mataku tanpa sengaja, geez,' _pikir Roxas. "Ha, hanya itu? Lalu mana ilmu hitamnya?" Ujar Roxas mengalihkan pembicaraan. Axel menghela nafasnya.

"Begitulah. Aku menemukan trik ini dan juga beberapa trik lainnya. Namun orang-orang mengira aku bersekutu dengan setan. . ." ujar Axel.

Roxas teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, abad berapa sekarang?" Tanya Roxas.

Axel menatap Roxas dengan pandangan janggal.

"Abad berapa katamu? Tentu saja abad 19!" Ujar Axel.

"Jadi benar jika aku pergi kemasa lalu. . ." Ujar Roxas pelan. Axel menatapnya dengan pandangan janggal.

"Maksudmu? Apa otakmu baik-baik saja? Atau karena terluka, kau jadi sedikit err, error?" Tanya Axel. Roxas menggeleng.

"Lupakan. . ." Ujar Roxas.

"Hm, sepertinya kau tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Bagaimana jika kau tinggal dirumahku?" Tawar Axel.

'_Pengatur waktu. Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau minta. Detik tahun baru, kau akan kembali dan mempelajari semua. Jangan siakan semua yang telah kau lalui.'_

"Untuk sementara?" Tanya Roxas. Axel mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau bisa tidur didalam kamarku," Ujarnya.

"Ok. . ." ujar Roxas dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Axel.

'_Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat pulang kemasaku. Apa aku akan pulang begitu saja saat pergantian tahun?' _Pikir Roxas seraya menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Roxas merasa lelah. Iapun menutup matanya.

**-XXX-**

Pagi hari. Roxas mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah kehangatan. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun sebuah tangan yang kekar menahan tubuhnya yang half-naked, tanpa baju.

Tunggu, tanpa baju?

Roxas berteriak dan menampar sipemilik tangan, Axel, dengan kasar, membuat Axel terbangun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan denganku?" Teriak Roxas seraya menutupi tubuhnya. "Dan kenapa kau tak pakai baju?" Teriaknya lagi.

Axel mengucek matanya. "Pagi. Hoahm. . ."

"Bukan 'Pagi'! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Ujar Roxas.

"Ok, malam kemarin sangat panas, jadi aku membuka bajuku. Lalu kulihat kau berkeringat, jadi kubuka bajumu juga," Ujarnya santai.

"Kau tak melakukan apapun terhadapku, 'kan?" ujar Roxas.

Axel tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau laki-laki!" Ujarnya.

Roxas nenghela nafasnya. Iapun mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dan memakainya.

"Sebagai balasan diperbolehkan tinggal disini, aku akan bekerja untukmu. Hentikan sulapmu dan ikuti aku, oh ya, pakai yukata saja," Ujar Roxas.

Axel mengangguk dan mengambil yukatanya. Iapun melempar sebuah Yukata pada Roxas.

"Pakailah, bajumu tak kalah aneh dengan baju sulapku yang kurancang sendiri," Ujar Axel. Roxas menatapi yukata kotak-kotak hijaunya. Iapun tersenyum dan segera memakainya. Merekapun bersama pegi meninggalkan rumah Axel.

Merekapun sampai di tempat dimana Axel sering mempertunjukan pertunjukan sulapnya. Saat itu juga, orang-orang yang lewat menebarkan gosip miring tentang Axel. Bilang jika ia penyihir, setan dan sejenisnya.

Roxas mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"ehm, saudara-saudara! Bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar? Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu, silahkan menikmati," Ujar Roxas dan mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya lembut dan sangat merdu. Axel, bahkan orang-orang yang lewat sangat takjub. Mereka semua berhenti beraktifitas dan menikmati nyanyian Roxas yang penuh penghayatan.

Roxas mengakhiri lagunya. Tepuk tangan menyebar diseluruh penjuru. Orang-orang melemparkan uang pada Roxas.

"Hebat! Bagaikan nyanyian malaikat!"

"Aku tahu! Dia malaikat yang diutus pada kita untuk menangkap setan dibelakangnya itu!"

"Ya! Wahai Tuan Malaikat, lumpuhkan dia dengan suaramu!"

Orang-orang mulai berteriak seraya melempari Axel dengan benda apapun. Sendal, tomat busuk, telur, batu, apapun. . . Axel hanya diam ditempat. Sementara Roxas secara refleks berlari dan melindungi Axel. Sebuah tomat busuk mendarat di pipinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melempari malaikat, utusan dewa!"

Orang-orang berteriak marah seraya menghajar seorang pria yang tadi melempar Roxas dengan tomat.

"Sudah cukup! Gila kalian semua!" Teriak Roxas. Orang-orang berhenti memukuli si pelempar tomat.

"Tak ada dosa yang tak diampuni Tuhan! Dia, bahkan pria yang kau sebut penyihir ini adalah manusia!" Teriak Roxas berang. Orang-orangpun menunduk.

"Kami turut anda, Tuan Malaikat," ujar mereka dan segera pergi meninggalkan Roxas dan Axel.

"Kau tak apa? Geez, mereka sungguh keterlaluan," Ujar Roxas seraya membesihkan kepala Axel dari tomat-tomat dan telur busuk.

Axel tersenyum. "Aku sudah biasa, mari pulang. Oh, terima kasih sudah membantuku," Ujar Axel.

Roxas menatapi punggung bidang yang berjalan didepannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Cinta?

Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia menikmatinya.

Roxas tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Axel.

Dirumah. Axel menghidangkan secangkir the dan sepotong roti pada Roxas yang tengah duduk dikasur.

"Makanlah," ujarnya dan segera duduk disamping Roxas.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Roxas. Axel menggeleng.

"Aku sudah biasa, makan 1 kali sehari. Penghematan, kau tahu betapa miskinnya aku," Ujar Axel.

Roxas tersenyum dan membagi rotinya menjadi dua. "Makanlah," Ujar Roxas seraya hendak menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Axel. Axel tertawa dan membuka mulutnya.

"Thanks."

Dengan tanpa sadar, Roxas maju dan mencium Axel dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa. Lalu iapun menyudahinya.

Axel terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Ujar Axel. Roxas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena. . . Aku ingin? Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanya Roxas. Aneh, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Kau hanya boleh mencium istrimu saja, kau tahu?" ujar Axel. Roxas mendesah. Yeah, I ni abad 19. . . Bahkan pria pecinta pria pun sepertinya belum ada disini.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Roxas. Axel menghela nafasnya dan mengelus rambut Roxas lembut.

"Well, silahkan tidur, aku akan tidur diluar," Ujar Axel seraya meninggalkan Roxas sendiri didalam kamar.

'_Kau hanya boleh mencium istrimu.'_

Kalimat itu berputar dalam kepala Roxas.

Ia merasa hina.

Pria yang ia cintai berbeda dengannya yang hanya sebagai selingkuhan.

Ia meraa kotor.

"Takkan ada cinta sejati untukku. Aku akan jadi mainan, dan selamanya akan terus begitu," Ujar Roxas dan segera menutup matanya.

**-XXX-**

Esoknya. Roxas tengah mandi, disaat Axel masuk dan memergoki Roxas.

"Whoa! Sorry," Ujar Axel seraya melangkah pergi.

Roxas memperhatikan punggung bidang yang menjauhinya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

Punggung seseorang yang ia cintai.

Roxas memeluk tubuh Axel dari belakang.

"Aku cinta kamu," Ujar Roxas.

Axel terpaku. Iapun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Roxas dengan tatapan bimbang.

"Aku merasa kotor. . ." Bisik Roxas.

Axel menatapnya lembut.

"Jadikan aku milikmu. . ." Ujar Roxas seraya mencium Axel dengan lembut.

Skip-skip-skip~. . .

Di kamar tidur. Roxas berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Ia tersenyum, sangat merasa bahagia.

Baru kali ini, ia merasa sebahagia ini. Bercinta dengan orang yang ia cintai adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum. Kini ia tak lagi merasa kotor. . .

Axel duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Ia meremas rambutnya.

"Tak kusangka aku melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki. Dan lagi, aku bukan istriku," Ujar Axel. Roxas mencengkram tepian kasur dengan erat. Sungguh, perkataan Axel tadi menyadarkan dirinya betapa hinanya ia.

"maaf, aku terlalu kotor untukmu. . ." ujar Roxas seraya memeluk tubuh Axel. Axel tersenyum dan mencium kening Roxas dengan lembut.

"Tak apa. Aku senang, karena aku juga cinta kamu," Ujar Axel lembut.

Roxas tersenyum bahagia. "Aku juga. . ."

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu didobrak. Roxas pun refleks menutupi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun itu dengan selimut.

Dapat dilihat, banyak warga yang masuk kedalam rumah Axel secara kasar, dengan membawa banyak senjata tumpul. Merekapun menatap Axel dan Roxas dengan tatapan marah.

"Tuan Malaikat! Lihatlah saudara-saudaraku, setan merah ini telah menyakiti dan menodai malaikat suci kita! Bunuh! Bunuh penyihir ini! Bunuh!" Teriak mereka secara brutal. Mereka pun maju dan segera menghantam Axel.

"Axel!" Teriak Roxas seraya bangkit hendak menyelamatkan Axel. Namun ia ditahan oleh beberapa warga.

"Tenang, Tuan Malaikat, penyihir sialan itu takkan lagi bisa menyentuhmu. Kau aman bersama kami," ujar mereka.

Roxas menggigit bibirnya. "aman apa! Dia itu bukan setan ataupun penyihir!" Teriak Roxas dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Berhasil. Iapun maju, menubruk para warga dan memeluk Axel yang sudah bersimbah darah. Roxas menangis, hatinya tak mampu melihat orang yang dicintainya hampir mati dipukuli warga. Ia mencium kening Axel dengan lembut. Emosinya memuncak.

"Kalian gila! Aku bukan malaikat! Aku kotor! Aku rendah! Aku hina! Aku hanya selingkuhan! Aku tak lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu! Aku tak lebih dari sekedar mainan cinta!" Teriak Roxas. Iapun menatap axel yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut saat ini. Roxas menangis tambah deras.

"Sedangkan ia. . ."

Roxas mencium mata kiri Axel. Air matanya yang menetes menghapus hiasan ungu dipipi Axel.

"Ia adalah laki-laki yang aku cintai. . ."

Warga pun pergi, masih dengan gunjingan-gunjingan ganjil terhadap Axel.

"Malaikat kita telah terkena sihir hitam."

"Namun ia tetap malaikat, kita harus menurutinya," ujar mereka.

Semua orang sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Roxas yang tengah memeluk Axel dengan kuat, dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Ujar Roxas.

Axel menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka benar. Kau bagaikan malaikat, sedangkan aku hanyalah setan merah ataupun penyihir. Pergilah, aku tak pantas untukmu," Ujar Axel.

"Jangan bicara lagi Ax, jangan bicara lagi. Aku mencintaimu. . ." Ujar Roxas seraya mengecup bibir Axel dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Roxy. . ."

**-XXX-**

'_Aku juga mencintaimu,. Roxy. . .'_

Ucapan Axel itu selalu berputar dalam kepala Roxas.

Roxy. Axel yang ia cintai memanggilnya Roxy.

Bukankah itu semacam panggilan sayang atau sejenisnya?

"Kau tak apa, Roxy? Wajahmu merah sekali pagi ini," Ujar Axel. Roxas menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa. Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Roxas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Roxas menatap wajah Axel yang penuh luka, dengan memar dimana-mana. Namun wajah itu tetap terlihat tampan dimatanya.

Axel tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan mohon, jangan ikuti aku," ujar Axel.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau dipukuli lagi?" Tanya Roxas khawatir.

Axelpun mencium Roxas dengan tiba-tiba. Roxas terkejut, namun segera menurutinya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Axel, mencoba mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Dan Axel menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

Roxas mulai terbawa suasana. Ia ingin lebih. Iapun segera menggigit bibir bawah Axel dan mencoba menyelusupkan bibirnya lebih dalam lagi. Namun Axel mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Aku cinta kau," Ujar Axel seraya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Roxas menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik kearah kalender. 31 Desember. Malam ini, ia akan kembali kemasa depan tempatnya berasal.

Berarti, ia harus meninggalkan Axel yang ia cintai.

Tidak. Itu bukanlah keinginannya.

Ia tidak ingin berpisah.

Namun. . . Harus bagaimana lagi?

**-XXX-**

Malam hari. Terdengar bunyi suara pintu diketuk. Roxas pun segera membukanya, dan ia kembali terkejut melihat Axel pulang dengan tambahan lebam luka dan berdarah.

"Malam," Ujar Axel. Roxas segera memeluknya kuat.

"Apa kubilang! Kau terluka lagi. . ." Ujar Roxas. Axel menggendong Roxas dengan bridal style, membuat Roxas memekik pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ikut aku, ada tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan. . ." Ujar Axel.

Dengan bersusah payah, mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat yang indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Sementara mereka juga bisa melihat orang-orang desa berpesta dibawah mereka dengan bergembira.

"Whoa! Ini tempat yang sangat indah," Ujar Roxas kagum. Axelpun tersenyum dan segera duduk.

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa bergabung dengan penduduk lain, padahal sekarang sudah jam 23.30," Ujar Axel.

Roxas terdiam dan duduk disamping Axel. "Tak apa, asal kau bersamaku," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Axel tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari dalam sakunya. Ia membuka kotak cincin tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang indah dengan ukiran A to R.

"Axel to Roxas. Ini untukmu," Ujar Axel seraya memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Roxas, membuat pipi Roxas bersemu merah. Axelpun mengambil satu kotak lagi, dan membukanya.

"Dan yang ini, R to A. Axel to Roxas. Entah aku pantas memakainya atau tidak," ujar Axel seraya tertawa kecil. Roxas segera merebut kotak cincin tersebut dari tangan Axel dan memakaikannya di jari manis Axel. Axel terlihat sedikit terkejut, kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Marry me, Roxy. I love you," Ujar Axel, tanpa Roxas sangka-sangka.

Menikahi Axel?

Ah, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ditawarkan untuknya.

Namun. . .

"Aku tak bisa Ax, maaf," Ujar Roxas tertahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku bukanlah dari jaman ini. Aku bukanlah malaikat. Aku makhluk yang kotor. . ." Ujar Roxas dengan tubuh bergetar. Axel memeluk Roxas erat.

"Aku tahu, namun aku mencintaimu, apa itu salah?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tak membenciku?" Tanya Roxas.

Axel menghapus air mata Roxas. "Bagaimana bisa, aku terlanjur mencintaimu dan tak mungkin bisa membencimu," Ujar Axel dan segera mencium bibir Roxas dengan lembut. Roxas membalasnya.

Makin lama, tubuh Roxas terasa makin menghilang. Makin tembus pandang.

Roxas pun menghentikan ciumannya. "Ax, aku harus kembali ke jamanku," Ujar Roxas.

"Aku mengerti," Ujar Axel.

Roxas kembali menangis.

"Berjanjilah, saat kita bertemu lagi-entah kapan, nikahi aku," ujar Roxas.

"Aku akan," Ujar Axel seraya menggigit leher Roxas. Roxas mengerang pelan.

Axel memeluk tubuh Roxas dengan kencang.

"3. . "

"2. . ."

"1. . ."

"Selamat tahun baru!"

"Aku cinta kau, Ax. . ."

Bersamaan dengan teriakan dari para penduduk yang bersuka cita, Axel merasakan jika apa yang tadi ia peluk, apa yang tadi ia cium, tiba-tiba menghilang, menjadi serpihan kecil kunang-kunang yang terbang pergi meninggalkannya.

Axel mengangkat tangannya keatas. Berusaha meraih kunang-kunang itu. Namun mereka terlanjur pergi.

Axel menatap jari manisnya yang dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin. R to A. roxas to Axel.

Axel tersenyum. "Selamat tahun baru, Roxas. . ."

**-XXX-**

Roxas tersadar. Ia kembali kemasa ketika ia tengah dikepung oleh para wartawan, tepat sebelum ia bertemu kakek itu.

Ia melirik jarinya. Cincin itu masih melingkar manis dijarinya.

Ia melihat kearah cermin, dan tersenyum. Kissmark merah dilehernya, yang ia harapkan takkan pernah menghilang selamanya.

Roxas membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai. Seseorang dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau emeraldnya, dan aku takkan pernah mengkhianati dia yang telah membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku takkan melupakannya, meskipun kami hidup didunia yang berbeda. Aku cinta dia," Ujar Roxas kepada para wartawan tersebut dan segera pergi dengan mobilnya.

Roxas merasa sangat tenang. Ia berniat mengakhiri segala permainan cintanya dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena kini,

Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

Roxas menatap lembut sinar bulan yang menyinarinya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Axel. . ."

**THE END.**

Hahaha! XD

Selesai! Abal! XD

Pemberitahuan: aku tak ingin membuat fic ini menjadi sedih dimana semua orang sedang berbahagia!

Jadi, kuharap ini masuk happy ending ya :3

Ripiu! Dan selamat tahun baru semuaaa! XDDD *niup terompet


End file.
